chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Atwater
Kevin Atwater is a Chicago Police officer and a member of the Intelligence Unit in Chicago P.D.. Biography :Officer Kevin Atwater. Appearances *'Chicago P.D.' (7 seasons, 140 episodes): **'Season 1': Stepping Stone • Wrong Side of the Bars • Chin Check • Now Is Always Temporary • Thirty Balloons • The Price We Pay • Different Mistakes • A Material Witness • At Least It's Justice • Turn the Light Off • 8:30 PM • My Way • The Docks • A Beautiful Friendship **'Season 2': Call It Macaroni • Get My Cigarettes • The Weigh Station • Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw • An Honest Woman • Prison Ball • They'll Have to Go Through Me • Assignment of the Year • Called In Dead • Shouldn't Have Been Alone • We Don't Work Together Anymore • Disco Bob • A Little Devil Complex • Erin's Mom • What Do You Do • What Puts You on That Ledge • Say Her Real Name • Get Back to Even • The Three G's • The Number of Rats • There's My Girl • Push the Pain Away • Born Into Bad News **'Season 3': Life Is Fluid • Natural Born Storyteller • Actual Physical Violence • Debts of the Past • Climbing Into Bed • You Never Know Who's Who • A Dead Kid, a Notebook and a Lot of Maybes • Forget My Name • Never Forget I Love You • Now I'm God • Knocked the Family Right Out • Looking Out for Stateville • Hit Me • The Song of Gregory Williams Yates • A Night Owl • The Cases That Need to Be Solved • Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb • Kasual with a K • If We Were Normal • In a Duffel Bag • Justice • She's Got Us • Start Digging **'Season 4': The Silos • Made a Wrong Turn • All Cylinders Firing • Big Friends, Big Enemies • A War Zone • Some Friend • 300,000 Likes • A Shot Heard Round the World • Don't Bury This Case • Don't Read the News • You Wish • Sanctuary • I Remember Her Now • Seven Indictments • Favor, Affection, Malice Or Ill-Will • Emotional Proximity • Remember the Devil • Little Bit of Light • Last Minute Resistance • Grasping for Salvation • Fagin • Army of One • Fork in the Road **'Season 5': Reform • The Thing About Heroes • Promise • Snitch • Home • Fallen • Care Under Fire • Politics • Monster • Rabbit Hole • Confidential • Captive • Chasing Monsters • Anthem • Sisterhood • Profiles • Breaking Point • Ghosts • Payback • Saved • Allegiance • Homecoming **'Season 6': New Normal • Endings • Bad Boys • Ride Along • Fathers and Sons • True or False • Trigger • Black And Blue • Descent • Brotherhood • Trust • Outrage • Night in Chicago • Ties That Bind • Good Men • The Forgotten • Pain Killer • This City • What Could Have Been • Sacrifice • Confession • Reckoning **'Season 7': Doubt • Assets • Familia • Infection, Part III • Brother's Keeper • False Positive • Informant • No Regrets • Absolution • Mercy • 43rd and Normal • The Devil You Know • I Was Here *'Chicago Fire' (6 seasons, 11 episodes): **'Season 1': Let Her Go **'Season 2': A Problem House • Prove It • Tonight's the Night • A Dark Day **'Season 3': Just Drive the Truck • Ambush Predator **'Season 4': Short and Fat • I Will Be Walking **'Season 7': This Isn't Charity **'Season 8': Infection, Part I *'Chicago Med' (1 season, 2 episodes): **'Season 5': Never Going Back to Normal • Infection, Part II *'Chicago Justice' (1 season, 2 episodes): **'Season 1': Uncertainty Principle • Drill Category:Chicago P.D. characters Category:Characters Category:Police officers Category:Atwater family